Force of Chaos
by charisma26
Summary: Percy leaves camp and joins Chaos' forces believing he is unwanted. but is that really what happened and who is this mysterious figure lurking in the shadows wanting Percy Jackson to pay. HOO has never happened.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Chaos is the void and he created all things on earth as well as producing five beings known as Gaia (Mother Earth), Tartarus (the abyss), Eros's (desire), Erubus (darkness) and Nyx (night). From these five beings there were giants, Titans, gods and demigods as well as hybrids and monsters. Chaos then went into hiding too tired to care for his precious world and save it from his dysfunctional family. Now, thousands of years later he awakened from his deep slumber needing recruits.

It was the following months after the titan war and everyone was putting their lives back together. The cabins were being built, the Ares cabin was much friendlier and the Hunters of Artemis spent more time at camp as well Nico the Son of Hades. Things were looking up even for Percy the son of Poseidon.

But as the months wore on and it had been six months since the war ended things began to change. Annabeth hardly spent time with Percy, his dad never contacted him and all his friends acted like he wasn't even there- even his favourite cousins Nico and Thalia ignored him as well.

His mum hardly kept in touch and was too busy writing her novel she never had time for him and when she did answer his IM's she looked angry and irritated and only gave him one word answers.

It got to breaking point for Percy when he and Annabeth had an argument – a big one which had Annabeth storming off in tears and everyone glaring at him as if it was his fault they had the argument in the first place. He went to the beach – his favourite place – to cool off and he prayed to his dad for guidance. He was near tears and praying for all he worth but all he received was a cold splash of water to the face as if to say, _NOT NOW PERCY! _

He was upset and angry but overall confused. Why? He had helped save the world from Kronos, he had helped save their lives and they treated him like this. He stood up and brushed the sand off his jeans a swirl of dark stars materialised on front of him which formed into a large man. He was about seven foot tall and dressed in all black and he seemed to draw all the elements to him. The sea went wilder, the wind picked up and the earth shook a little.

Percy took a few steps back and drew Riptide preparing for fight but the man on front of him merely smiled and raised his hands in a 'I come in peace' gesture. Percy hesitated before lowering the sword slightly but keeping it in his hands in case the man made a sudden move.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Percy demanded keeping his defences up.

"I am Chaos young one and I need your help" he replied stepping forward and addressing Percy.

"Why do you need my help" Percy asked shrinking the sword back into a pen and standing up straighter.

"The world is in tatters and with Gaia and the giants rising soon we must join forces and prevent the attack. We need recruits, warriors, who are willing to fight for our cause and aid me defeat my children. Young one, will you join me? What help are you here in this puny camp? Put your skills to use and be who you're meant to be."

After Chaos' speech Percy was speechless. Could he leave his home behind? Could he just abandon his friends and family and leave without a trace? He was confused but he remembered the argument he and Annabeth had earlier on and he felt mad. It's not as if they would care anyway, they used him and threw him away like tissue paper. They got their use out of him – the defeat of Kronos – and now they took no heed of him.

Chaos smiled as if he knew what Percy was thinking and waited eagerly for his answer. Percy turned to look at his camp one more time, remembering every detail of the place and breathing in the smell of strawberries and oak trees.

He turned to face Chaos again and nodded defiantly.

"Yes Lord Chaos I will join you" he said and Chaos smiled, a creepy smile that sent shivers up Percy's spine. Chaos crabbed Percys' shoulder and just before they materialised away whispered,

"Good choice young one, good choice" and just like that Percy was gone, left without a trace and even the gods couldn't locate him.

Unbeknownst to them a shadow lurked in the background smiling as Percy disappeared an smirked whilst waving his hand on front of him, removing a spell he had put on the entire camp that even affected the Olympian gods.

He slinked back into the shadows, thanking his patron for all the help.

So, that's the prologue done and the next chapter should be up in a few days. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2 - Grieving

Disclaimer: Me no own PJO (cries). I'm trying to make this story a different from other Chaos stories so bear with me… there is a plot. This chapter is a little short but I promise the next ones will be longer. Promise.

Chapter 1

It had been a year, a whole year since the saviour of Olympus had disappeared. The gods couldn't find a single trace of him and despite worldwide man hunts by the satyrs, demigods and the hunters of Artemis scouring the wilderness not a single clue had been found.

A whole year people were ridden with guilt. Poseidon thought he had failed his son and took his anger and guilt out on the oceans. Sally was devastated and quit her novel to grief for her lost son. The entire occupants of Camp Half Blood felt shame at their unexplainable actions, they missed their leader but above all they missed their friend. But the worst was Annabeth Chase.

She prayed to every god out there to bring her back her boyfriend, she prayed for his safe return every night. Her prayers were never answered. People tried to comfort her and help her through her stage of grief – to no avail. She wasn't the fun-loving smart girl everyone knew and loved (even feared!) instead she was empty, never laughing, never participating demigod who was as lifeless as a medusa victim.

It was the day of the summer solstice and everyone was preparing for a meeting at Camp Half Blood – and the main talking point was Percy Jackson. Everyone settled down and took their places on the mossy grass and waited anxiously for the gods to arrive. No one dared utter a word and break the silence or for that matter make eye contact with Annabeth. Everybody knew not to annoy her when it came to Percy and to possibly get a knife to the throat.

The Olympian gods materialised before them as regular size human beings, their faces sombre and anxious (even Aphrodite who was usually quite chipper) looked distraught.

"Demigods" Zeus addressed the camp "We are here to address the matter of our missing Hero Percy Jackson. Has there been any sort of breakthrough on this case?" he asked. Hesitantly Grover stood up, bowing to the gods respectively before turning back to Zeus.

"I'm afraid not Lord Zeus. We've searched all across America and reached Europe but there's still no sign of P. " Grover bleated out, tearing up at the name of his best friend.

"Nothing at all? Not even a twitch from the empathy link?" Zeus boomed out looking expectantly at Grover but his whole demeanour deflated when Grover sadly shook his head.

"No. I can't feel or sense Percy anywhere, it's as if he is de…" but he trailed off as he choked up, looking sadly at Annabeth before sitting back down and chewing nervously on his tin can.

Zeus turned to his daughter, smiling slightly at the sight of her.

"Daughter, have you and the hunters come across any news on Percy Jackson?" he asked more politely this time. Thalia stood up and straightened her clothes, tucking loose strands of her jet black hair behind her ears.

"No father there has been no news. We have hunted monsters that might've known something about Percys' disappearances but all the leads have fallen through. We haven't picked up any signs of him anywhere in Europe. It's as if he's disappeared off the face of the earth" Thalia muttered the last part, her crystal blue orbs sparkling with unshed tears as she glumly sat down next to the hunters.

Zeus turned to Hades who had appeared out of the shadows with his son Nico by his side, both looking equally depressed.

"Hades, please tell me you know something about Perseus Jackson" Zeus practically pleaded, desperate for news about the hero that saved Olympus. Granted at first Zeus hated the spawn but he grew on him like fungus, he was a brave demigod and Zeus had sworn he would find him.

"No sign anywhere in the underworld or Tartarus. If he is dead his soul is not in my realm" Hades spoke but as soon as he said that Annabeth whipped her head around and glared furiously at Hades, eyes shooting daggers at the god of the underworld.

"Percy is not dead" she exclaimed angrily "And he would NOT be in Tartarus. He is a good person so don't you dare propose such a ridiculous idea" she finished her rant and her cheeks were flushed with rage and her stormy grey eyes were shining with anger that even Hades flinched.

"I was just going over all the possibilities. We want to overturn every stone" Hades tried to defend himself before Zeus held up his hand for silence.

"Not now Hades. Poseidon have you found anything underwater, can you sense your son?" he asked softly, understanding how grief stricken his brother was for the loss of his child.

Poseidon merely looked up sadly at his brother speaking so quietly people had to strain their ears to hear him.

"No. Nothing. I can't sense my son at all" and when he said that the seas went wild and mini hurricanes spread across America. No one – not even Zeus – denied him this time to grieve.

Zeus nodded before addressing the camp as a whole, disappointed at the lack of progress of Percy.

"As we know Gaia is rising and more monsters are escaping Tartarus and forming an army against us. But we know now that the Giants are awakening and joining Gaia. We must act before the army gets too big and cut down as many monsters as possible to reduce the threat. Do we all agree?"

Every single demigod, satyr and god nodded their head in agreement to Zeus.

"You must train and train hard. Make sure you know how to wield a sword and know the monsters weak spots, if we do this we may stand a chance."

"Not without Percy we won't" Nico muttered quietly and everyone turned to look at him. He swallowed nervously before speaking.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone is thinking. The world would've been destroyed a year and a half ago if it wasn't for Percy" Nico stated before disappearing back into the shadows, leaving everyone speechless.

Annabeth started getting emotional so Zeus cleared his throat – breaking the tense silence.

"Well um… keep training and we will keep you updated on our progress" Zeus stated before materialising out. The others followed him except for Poseidon. He gazed sadly at cabin 3, tears forming in his sea green eyes. He turned to face the camps who were watching him sadly.

"We'll find him. I will not fail him again" he stated before disappearing in a funnel of water vapour, disappearing back to his palace.

The demigods slowly stood up and retreated back the way the way they came – none the wiser on the situation with Percy. Annabeth glumly strode toward the Poseidon cabin and climbed on top of the bed, hugging Percys' pillow to her chest.

She had failed Percy. She didn't know how or even why she acted the way she did for months but she was determined to put it right. I'll find you Seaweed brain, was Annabeths last conscious thought before she drifted off to sleep.

**WITH PERCY!**

Percy began to sweat as Chaos ordered him to do another two hundred push ups on the spot. He knew this was going to help him in the future but right now he felt like collapsing on the spot – and preferably taking a shower.

But he pushed on every push up making his muscles scream and his head to pound. After what felt like an eternity pushing his body weight Chaos ordered him to stop and gave him a hand up.

"Well Percy, you defiantly are improving I must say" Chaos commented smiling slightly. Percy nodded and was about to walk off when Chaos grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

"Actually Percy I have an assignment for you" Chaos commented and forced Percy to sit down on a chair.

"Another monster?" Percy asked tiredly. Chaos had sent him out on thousands of monster hunts all around the world claiming it to be 'beneficial'. And on quite a few he had almost been spotted by _Thalia_ that good for nothing daughter of Zeus.

"Actually no Percy, I'm sending you and team 13 down to Camp Half Blood. With Gaia's forces becoming more profound every day they need you as back up."

Percy was speechless. Chaos wanted him to go back there to the place he swore he would never return to. He wanted Percy to go back to the people that had made his life hell and abandoned him. Percy had changed – he knew he had changed. He wasn't the caring, loyal, funny _seaweed brain _anymore, that Percy had died a long time ago. Now Percy was cold, uncaring, unforgiving and a demon at fighting… it was like he had no soul at all.

Well with staying for Chaos for a whole year a fighting to the death every day, it changes a person. And Percy was defiantly changed, he hated the gods but above all he HATED that camp and all then puny demigods inside.

"What?" Percy roared glaring furiously at Chaos with a little bit of shock as well. He thought Chaos understood his predicament, how he knew Percy could never face the ones that broke him.

"Calm down young one." Chaos requested but all Percy saw was blind rage.

"No, absolutely not. Not ever." He exclaimed wildly.

"Perseus Jackson, I know how much you hate it there but you must stick it out. The fate of the world depends on it. Now I suggest you, what's the term? 'suck it up', and complete your task or else I'll have no use left of you" Chaos said staring into Percys' eyes.

Percy didn't know what to do. He absolutely _LOATHED _every single one of them, especially Annabeth – the one person he thought he trusted had betrayed him.

"So Perseus Jackson… what will it be" Chaos demanded.

Percy knew he had no choice. He had to do what Chaos wanted no matter how much he despised it.

"Fine" he answered curtly, stuffing his hands in his pocket "I'll go". Chaos smiled and grabbed Percys' elbow.

"Well, we better get you ready then" he said and dragged Percy to the armoury fitting him with weapons and defence. Exactly one hour later Percy was boarding a flying ship that was set sail to Camp Half Blood. He shook his head before muttering a few curse words in ancient greek.

This was not going to be fun.

So chapter one is done. I will make the next chapters longer (hopefully). Next Chapter = Percy returns to CHB… dun dun dun.

Reviews? It would be really nice if you did…


	3. Chapter 3 - Anger

Disclaimer: PJO does not belong to me.

Thank you for the reviews – it means a lot to me!

Annabeth was sitting glumly against Thalia's tree because today was the first year anniversary of Percys' disappearance. She thought to herself how could everything go so wrong? She had no idea why she treated Percy like she did; it was like someone was forcing her to say and do those things and she couldn't stop it. Then after months of not being herself and she suddenly felt free, but then the guilt came. She ran to Percy's cabin only to find it vacant. She checked all his favourite places – the arena, the beach, Thalia's' tree – but he was nowhere to be found.

There were meetings on Olympus every day but there was no news on Percy. Zeus concluded that there had been a spell placed over the entire camp and Olympus which, in turn, had affected everyone's' judgement. That was why everyone was so horrible to him and it pained her that she couldn't break some stupid spell and Help Percy.

Just an hour ago the Gods had announced that the giants were rising and joining Gaia's forces but the news didn't have any impact on her what so ever, she still only thought about Percy.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there until someone shouting her name jostled her from her daydreaming. Nico Di Angelo was running towards her at full speed which immediately sent her on alert. She stood up quickly and met him running across the grass, he looked shocked and out of breath.

"Nico what is it? What happened?" she questioned, grabbing his shoulders to steady him because the poor kid looked like he was going to faint. And then in a curious after thought she asked, "Why didn't you just shadow travel?" Nico looked at her strangely before straightening up and exhaling loudly.

"Meeting at the dining pavilion, someone called Chaos has arrived claiming he could help out with the war and I, um, kinda forgot I could shadow travel" he added sheepishly, staring embarrassedly at the ground.

"Chaos? Chaos is here?" she demanded. Impossible, she thought, Chaos has long since disappeared into the void – he wouldn't just appear at camp after years of exile.

Nico nodded and grabbed her arm in a vice like grip and before she could protest, had shadow travelled them away to the dining pavilion. After feeling like she was being squeezed out a glass bottle they emerged in the middle of the pavilion where everyone was seated. Some let out gasps at their sudden appearance and others screamed.

Annabeth blushed and gently tugged her arm out of Nico's grasp and sat down next to her siblings. Peeking through the curtains of her hair she saw Nico turn red and he sat down quickly – trying to avoid everyone's stares.

She also realised with a jolt that the gods were also there as well in their human form looking shocked and slightly mad. Zeus had energy cackling off him and Hades was glowering at the floor, his eyes radiating fire.

A tall, buff man walked into the centre of the pavilion wearing all black. His eyes were like mirrors that showed every reflection and his face was morphed into a scowl.

"Demigods, Gods, my name is Chaos and I am here on earth to provide you with some much needed help in your war. My war ship will be arriving shortly with some of my best recruits, three of my finest handpicked warriors with expertise training and another well… you'll find out but he is not one to mess with" Chaos finished his little speech and he seemed to be looking straight at me. I shivered involuntarily and ducked my head – anything to avoid that creepy stare.

"Why do you think we need your help? You didn't help out in the last two wars, why do you want to help out all of a sudden?" Zeus demanded glaring at Chaos as thunder rolled across the sky.

"Do keep your temper under control Zeus, I am more powerful than you – a puny god – so respect me" Chaos growled out through clenched teeth. Zeus looked slightly shaken at the powerful voice that came from Chaos and he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Then the wind picked up in the camp and the trees blew back and in came a flying warship that was being lowered to the ground. It was made of pure black metal and shaped like a flying saucer. It reminded Annabeth of an alien spaceship but she soon pushed that image out of her mind – she needed to focus on reality. It landed on the grass just outside the dining pavilion and all the lights shut off until it just looked like a random clump of metal.

"Ah, they're a little early but no matter. There's no time like the present." Chaos said before walking to the front of the crowd that had begun to form and turning back to Zeus. "This is all the help your getting from me so do appreciate the gift" he stated. He gave one hard look at Poseidon - that Annabeth didn't understand – before materialising away in a funnel of stars.

A segment of the ship opened and out stepped four people dressed in ordinary clothes which surprised Annabeth – Chaos claimed these were his '_finest warriors' _but they looked so normal. Annabeth noticed there were two guys and one girl that crowded around a leader like figure and they seemed to be looking over a map.

The two guys were so much alike they could've been twins. They both had light blonde hair that travelled down to their shoulder. They were tall and about the same height except the only difference she could see was the way they were built. One was leaner than the other, whilst the other one was a bit more buff. the girl looked fierce and strong like a warrior. She was short but Annabeth knew that wasn't a factor just like she knew this girl had experience. She was about five foot two with flowing jet black hair that glided down to the middle of her back.

Annabeth couldn't see the other gut properly but he looked familiar but he couldn't pin point exactly why. She muscled her way to the front of the crowd so she was standing next to Thalia and the Stolls. The warriors muttering stopped and they two guys and the girl walked away to unload some of their bags out the ship, and only then did she let out a gasp as did everyone else, at the sight of the last guy.

He had windblown jet black hair and those recognisable sea green eyes she had fallen for only now they were as cold as ice and intimidating – just looking at them made her want to crawl in a hole and die. They were the eyes of someone who had seen too much, the eyes of a warrior.

"Percy" she whispered almost silently but he had heard her. He looked up from the map and sneered at her before he clenched his hands and the map crumpled like tissue paper.

She flinched from the anger that radiated from her. Others around her began whispering but flinched when they met Percys' eyes. He had changed so much Annabeth thought, does he really hate me?

The other warriors stepped behind Percy and looked at each other nervously as the lake next to the camp began to go wild and bubble uncontrollably.

"Percy? Is that really you?" she asked as she stepped forward. She felt tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes. Percy was alright, he was alive, and he was here. Now Annabeth could put everything right between them.

Percy straightened up and looked down at her with so much hate she couldn't believe this was actually Percy. The Percy she had known was so kind, caring and loyal – it was like he wasn't even Percy anymore.

"You" was all Percy said before turning to face the shell shocked Gods.

"Percy, son, you're alive" Poseidon said wearing the first true smile Annabeth had seen in a year. She looked at Percy to see what his reaction was but all Percy did was narrow his eyes and shake his head at his father.

"I am no son of yours" he declared fiercely and Annabeth watched as Poseidon's face crumpled.

"Percy, please, we were worried about you, we searched and…" but Percy cut him off with a bark of humourless laughter which sent shivers down Annabeths spine.

"Please, cut the crap Poseidon. You weren't worried about me, you couldn't care less about whether I lived or died so save me the speech" he growled out through clenched teeth. Annabeth had heard enough, she couldn't and wouldn't believe this was the same Percy she fell in love with.

"He's right Percy. We're sorry for what we did but we can explain…" she began but faltered slightly at Percy's murderous gaze.

"EXPLAIN" He thundered out which sent the birds away squawking in terror. "You people think you're so high and mighty and that I will just come running back to your outstretched arms" he questioned, but before we could respond he carried on shouting.

"You can't trick me. You used me and threw me away like I was nothing, you played me for a fool and made a laughingstock out of me. I put up with your crap for months, MONTHS, and now when you need me you decide to apologise"

"Perce we really are sorry…" Nico stuttered out but visibly flinched when Percys ice cold stare glared at him.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT" he roared out and slammed his fist on the side of the ship. Everyone jumped back in terror at Percy's display of anger. He took a few calming breaths and turned to the others in the group.

"You lot can deal with them, I'm not in the mood for their fiascos" he spit out furiously. The small group nodded and one of the men put his hand on Percys shoulder.

"Of course man, take all the time you need" he said gruffly but slowly peeled his hand away when Percy stared at it.

The tears were now running freely down my face at that point as Percy began to storm away muttering a quick, "I'll be in MY cabin". Annabeth didn't know what to do, the guy she loved, and the guy she would die for was gone and this new Percy had taken his place, a cold, heartless one.

Percy strode away with large, deliberate steps but obviously Thalia decided she wouldn't have any of it. She stepped forward on front of Percy, her blue orbs sparkling with unshed tears as she stared at what Percy had become.

"Percy please, let us explain what happened, you at least owe us that" she stuttered out and that was when I knew Thalia was scared because Thalia never stutters.

"I don't owe YOU anything" Percy spat out, looking down at Thalia like she was a piece of gum stuck to his shoes. Thalia flinched but she had a look of determination sketched upon her face.

"We've searched for you for over a year Percy, we were worried sick" she replied, gripping the tops of his arms to stop him from storming off. Percy just looked enraged and ripped his arms from her grasp.

"Worried sick? You lot were the ones that drove me away so don't lie to me Grace" he yelled and tried to walk around her but Thalia wouldn't let him.

"What happened to you Percy?" she whispered as tears streamed down her face "You were always so kind and caring never this… cold". Percy just smirked and raised his head, looking confident and cocky.

"That Percy died a long time ago. You killed him. This Percy, the one you're looking at now, couldn't care less whether you lived or died" he snarled out before pushing past Thalia almost sending her sprawling to the ground, his feet eating up the ground as he walked. Everyone just stared open mouthed as he disappeared into cabin three, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone was silent. Katie had her arms wrapped around herself; The Stolls for once in their lives looked sombre, Chiron looked sadly at the place that Percy had just stood, Nico looked as though someone had just died, Thalia stumbled back to the crowd a look of Defeat on her face, Grover looked broken and gripped his head in frustration, Will frowned and looked ashamed, Clarisse for the first time Annabeth had ever seen looked genuinely sad, the gods were stunned and speechless (probably a first) and Poseidon looked as though his whole world had come crashing down around him. Annabeth couldn't blame him; his son had just pretty much told him he hated his guts.

As for Annabeth, she felt her heart break into a million pieces. The way Percy had looked at her, she shivered as she recalled the memory, it was like he was trying to kill her with his eyes. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she looked up and saw Thalia, her on grief mirrored on her face. How could she let him turn into this… monster? She needed the old Percy back even just for a minute.

The silence was broken by the three warriors stepping forward. They looked miffed about something but looked relatively calm and collected. Compared to Percy, although they looked fierce, had a kind of kindness about them – like all they did was help people.

The girl stepped forward and bowed respectively to the gods.

"Hello, my name is Ciara I'm a daughter of Demeter and apart of team thirteen in Chaos army. She stepped back and one of the guys stepped forward and took her place.

"Greetings, my name is Damon and I'm a son of Apollo and I belong to Chaos' army. I am situated in team thirteen." Then the last guy stepped for and nodded his head. "I'm his brother, Matt, which makes me also a son of Apollo. I am also apart of team thirteen" and with that he stepped back and waited for us to say something.

Annabeth was still speechless; her mind couldn't function properly after the events with Percy – it was like someone had mushed up her brain in a food processor. Everyone was silent until Chiron trotted forward in his centaur form, a forced smile plastered on his face.

"Welcome, my name is Chiron and this is Camp Half Blood. You're welcome to stay here until you complete your mission. Um, do you wish to stay in one of our cabins if you haven't got any other place to stay" Chiron asked nervously. Annabeth watched as the warriors shared a look with each other and nodded in sync.

Ciara nodded her head. "That would be lovely Chiron; we have no other place to stay at the moment". The others nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, there's only one camper in the Dionysus cabin if that's okay with Polux" Chiron looked over to where Polux was standing and he nodded his head shakily, still in shock over the incident with Percy.

"So, tell us about the army of Chaos" Chiron asked as the warriors walked over,

"Chaos has been recruiting warriors for a year now; he had awoken from the void only to discover his children were planning to destroy the world. Since then he's been training us to fight a war. We're all from team thirteen which represents warriors. Team one is the brains of the operation, team two is the mechanics, team three is the research group, team four is the armoury group, team five is the defence team, team six is the engineers and so on. Our team, team thirteen, is the last group and were the warriors. We fight, assassinate or do anything which exterminates threats."

When Matt had finished his rather long explanation everyone had their mouths hanging open. All this time Chaos has been recruiting an army – a small one – but an army none the less. Damon picked up from where Matt had left off.

"Percy, he's our leader – actually the leader of all the teams. Chaos assigned him because he had a lot of potential and he was his first recruit. He's like a demon at fighting, never gives up and always see's the job through. We've tried talking to him and being there for him but it's like his heart isn't there. He's disconnected but never the less an amazing leader." Damon finished and picked up their bags from the ground and began walking in the direction of the cabins.

He pointed to cabin twelve. "is this the one?" he asked – never slowing down his pace at walking.

Chiron just nodded in amazement and the other two followed him, muttering a quick "thanks" before they too, disappeared in the cabin.

The gods were quiet that Annabeth had almost forgotten about them until Zeus stepped forwards in his pin striped suit, his face as red as a tomato.

"Well" he boomed out, puffing out his chest. "We'll be back at dinner time to discuss the matter of Gaia rising. Be prepared for us" and with that he materialised out. Soon most of the other gods followed suit. Aphrodite began to tear up and looked at Annabeth sympathetically before disappearing; Apollo was still looking a bit shocked since the arrival of his sons as he left but Poseidon was looking the worst. His eyes were filled up with tears and he stared at the ground miserably. He soon disappeared which left the camp god free.

"Well, I suggest you carry on with your daily activities. There's nothing more we can do until dinner time and um, until Percy reappears. Just a word of friendly advice" he said as he peered over at us with eyes that looked old and tired, "Stay clear of cabin three, we don't want a fight on our hands" and with that in mind, he trotted away to the big house.

For a long while no one said anything. Annabeth just cried In Thalia's arms and everyone was still shell shocked at the events. Annabeth couldn't believe what had happened. Percy had changed drastically to the point where she felt like she didn't know him anymore. His voice still ringed in her head like a fog horn "that Percy dies a long time ago" and just the way he said that made her want to cry even more.

After a few minutes Travis Stoll cleared his throat nervously, "well I think that went rather well, don't you?" he questioned us but all he received were glares in return

**With Percy.**

Percy had stormed into his cabin and slammed the door. Where did they get off apologising for all they did to him? Why should he give them the benefit of the doubt when all they did was hurt him? He angrily swiped his hand across the bed side table and knocked over the clock and the lamp. He was absolutely livid; he couldn't remember a time when he had felt so angry.

He remembered just after Chaos had recruited him, when everything was much simpler.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Chaos and Percy materialised into a clearing. Percy didn't recognise the place but it was clearly beautiful. The grass was greener than he had ever seen, brightly coloured flowers sprung out from the ground and large evergreen trees littered the ground around them. But the Percy didn't admire the view – he was too heart broken. _

_Chas had told him how he was to be a leader, how he had great potential for the upcoming war but Percy was hardly listening. At last Chaos had begun his training. It was hard sweaty work but it took his mind off things. He vented his anger in training and when Chaos had assigned him cases he took them as a blessing. Soon Percy had become cocky and confident – like playing with his food before he ate it. He teased his targets; he leaded them to believe they were winning before cutting them down. That was why he was nicknamed Letum – meaning death or ruin in Latin. Because that was what Percy had become. A killer, a murderer, and he didn't even feel sorry about it._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Percy just wished he could go back to those times instead of being here, here in this god forsaken place with people that he wanted nothing more than to kill. Percy didn't know why he had decided to stay in the Poseidon cabin because he didn't want to be recognised as his son, but he would rather stay here in his cabin that share with someone else. He wanted to be alone, at least for the time being.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of camp a figure lurked behind a tree watching the feuds unravel. He heard footsteps behind him so he unsheathed his sword and swung it out protectively on front of hi. The figure that had appeared counteracted the attack and lowered his hood.

"It's me, it's me, Rowan, remember your friend" the figure said. Rowan lowered his sword and glared at the figure.

"Don't creep up on me Austin" Rowan shouted/whispered and Austen just smirked.

"So, how's the plan working?" Austen asked, moving his brown hair from his eyes.

Rowan smiled and looked back at the camp, watching as Percy Jackson stormed off.

"Very well, the plan is in motion" he replied before slinking back into the shadows.

So that chapter is done. Again, thanks for the reviews and please review again. It makes me happy.


	4. Chapter 4 - hurt

A guest asked is Percy really that cocky? In the books no, but in this story he is because he's not the same Percy we all know and love. He's cold and angry and feels betrayed; he thinks they are all inferior to him!

Disclaimer: PJO is not mine – it is Rick Riordans.

Sorry – it's a bit short!

Percy didn't know what to feel. For a whole year he had despised this camp and everyone in it wanting nothing more than for them to suffer in Tartarus. And now he was back and he had to help them win a war he didn't want to be in. seeing everyone at camp brought back bad memories, memories he would rather forget. But the look of devastation on that stuck up daughter of Athena – that he wanted to remember.

He looked out his cabin window and watched as the campers return to their daily activities, shock plastered on their faces. He smirked as Zeus' spawn helped stuck up princess back to her cabin. Yes Percy was livid about being back here but seeing everyone's reactions to him being back, seeing the hurt and crestfallen looks on their faces almost made it worth it. Almost.

He watched as a few campers glanced at his cabin but none approached it. Good he thought, if they did they would meet the end of his sword and be turned into a sheesh kebab. He looked around at his cabin. He didn't want to stay here, he didn't want to be recognised as Poseidon's child but he felt drawn to it. The cabin didn't do anything to him, when everyone treated him like crap he would escape here where no one bothered him. He guessed that's why he wanted to bunk here, it was better than having to share a cabin with those no good, selfish so called family of his.

He took Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped the top. The sword appeared in all its glory. It had changed to a shiny black colour. Percy always liked to think it was because his soul was as black as night and the sword reflected that. He swung it around experimentally. He smirked as it gracefully cut the air in two, obeying his every move.

But then he recognised a photo of him, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico, smiling at the camera with their arms around each other. Anger bubbled up inside him as he stared at the happy faces of those he hated. A growl ripped its way through his throat as he slammed Riptide through the top of his bedside table and straight through the face of the Annabeth. The table splintered and collapsed, making a lot of noise. He watched as a few nervous campers skittered further away from the cabin and exchanged fearful glances.

Percy took a few deep breaths. He had to get his emotions under control like he had learnt to do. He couldn't and wouldn't let his emotions get in the way of his job. The quicker he completed the task, the quicker he could get the hell out of here and away.

Riptide shrunk back into pen form and he put in back into his pocket. He needed to be cold Percy, the Percy that doesn't care. He locked away all his emotions and feelings and opened his cabin door. There was no point in wallowing here; he may as well do something useful.

He pulled back his cabin door and strode out, ignoring those that looked his way.

Annabeth was vaguely aware of Thalia helping her to her cabin. She felt as Thalia lowered her on to her bed and brushed away the hair that stuck to her tear stained face.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked her gently. She looked up to Thalia's face and saw her own grief mirrored on her face.

"What happened to him Thalia?" she asked as more tears cascaded down her blotched face. "How could he be so… evil?" she whispered.

"I don't know" Thalia answered gripping her hands.

"We were so worried about him and all along he was fine. How could he do that?" Annabeth asked her grief disappearing and anger bubbling to the surface.

"He changed Annabeth; he's not the same Percy we knew. After the way we treated him for months it was bound to have some sort of effect on him" Thalia stated, but that just got Annabeth madder.

"It wasn't out fault Thalia, there was some sort of spell that caused us to do that." Annabeth ranted, standing up and clenching her fists. Thalia stood up with her.

"But he doesn't know that, does he? He thinks it was really us doing that to him. I mean you heard him back there. He doesn't care about us anymore" Thalia declared. Annabeth strode out of her cabin, Thalia hot on her heels.

"Annabeth where are you going?" she asked frantically trying to tug on her arms.

"He needs to know it wasn't us." She answered and watched as Percy exited his cabin and walked towards the woods, deliberately not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Percy" she shouted but he ignored her.

"Annabeth are you trying to get yourself killed?" Thalia asked standing on front of her but Annabeth shrugged her off and carried on walking.

"PERCY, DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" she hollered and ignored everyone's wide eyed stares of amazement and fear.

"Annabeth please…" Thalia started but she interrupted her.

"PERSEUS JACKSON" she screamed, hoping using his full name (which he hates) would get him to at least acknowledge her. He stopped his furious walking but didn't turn around. She took that as her opportunity and briskly walked up to him.

"Percy?" she asked, standing five feet away from him, she didn't want him to hurt her which she knew he was capable of doing now.

"What?" he asked coldly, turning around. His face was contorted into one where it didn't show any emotions at all, not anger, hate, anything. It was like he was impassive to the whole situation.

"Please just listen to me. The way I treated you, the way the whole camp treated you, for all those months it wasn't us. The gods they found that a spell had been put on everyone. When we found out it was too late. You were already gone. We searched Percy. We searched everywhere for you but you just disappeared, please you've got to believe me" she pleaded, her stormy grey eyes sparkling with tears of fear and desperation. The whole camp was quiet. People gathered in groups and watched as she tried to reason with him.

Percy let out a humourless laugh, his eyes a dark cold green instead of their normal vibrant colour.

"Take you long to cook up that little story? I thought a spawn of Athena could do better than that" he snarled, preparing to turn around and carry on his journey until Annabeth sprung forward and grabbed his arm.

"It's true" she declared, but gingerly removed her arm when she felt Percy begin to shake in anger.

"You expect me to believe that? You lot and your selfish ways thinking your all so much…" but he trailed off an took a deep breath, calming himself down, the anger from his face disappearing.

"I've got better things to do than stand around and chat with scum like you" he said clearly and strode away into the woods, ignoring Annabeths pleas.

Annabeth turned around and walked back up to Thalia who embraced her, comforting her.

"You tried" she declared.

"Not hard enough" Annabeth muttered, angrily swiping the tears from her cheeks. She took her knife out of her pocket and glared at it.

"Fight with me in the arena? I need to blow off some steam" Annabeth requested and Thalia nodded, following behind her.

Annabeth hoped that training would take her mind off things – it didn't. She got distracted by thoughts of Percy and kept glancing at the woods, hoping he would emerge. She was mad at him for not believing her, mad at the fact he had changed so much but most of all she was upset. She had lost Percy for a year and got him back – or at least the thing that looks like him. The Percy she knew was loyal, kind and carefree and wouldn't wish his friends dead. This Percy, the Percy that returned to camp rather reluctantly was the complete opposite and Annabeth didn't know how to get him back. She was a daughters of Athena for crying out loud, she was good at making plans, but she didn't know where to start with Percy.

Campers screaming brought her out of her daydream. She looked towards Thalia's tree and saw monsters entering the camp. A few older campers already had their weapons ready and the Ares cabin were lining up holding their weapons looking furious.

Annabeth gripped her dagger tighter and nodded to Thalia. Just as they were about to run into battle a loud whistle echoed throughout camp. She looked around and saw Percy standing there, his head tilted to one side like a curious child, swinging his sword.

His eyes were cold, fearless, and he smirked an evil smile that made Annabeth cringe.

"This is what you call an army?" he scoffed before he charged into battle.

Sorry, I know it's short. My bad. Next chapter = A BATTLE, yay.

Let me know what you think, reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5 - confusion

Disclaimer: am I Rick Riordan? I highly doubt it so therefore PJO is not mine!

Thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites!

Percy stormed off into the woods. He hated it, he hated this camp, he hated the campers but above all he hated this sucky situation he was forced to be in. Percy thought of himself as an independent person and took orders from no one – except of course Chaos but that was understandable. He was his mentor, his trainer and carer; he owed Chaos for opening his eyes to what the gods were really like. They were selfish, self-centred and obnoxious. They all were.

He leaned against the tree and forced himself to cool off. He couldn't afford to lose his head in a time like this. In all the months he was gone – off training with Chaos – he had forced his emotions down until they hadn't existed – it was just easier that way. The Percy he was like before couldn't do the things he had done in the previous months, but now he felt like the emotions he spent so long repressing were emerging.

The stuck up princess had made him mad, feigning sadness just to get him back on their side. It made him sick. It made him angry. It made him livid. It took all of his energy not to whip out his trusty sword Riptide just to shut her up, her upset face and her pathetic pleading voice – he just needed her to shut up.

Screams brought him out of his daydreaming and into the land of the living. Rolling his eyes at the camp's useless defences he pushed himself off the tree and drew his sword. Well, at least this day wouldn't be boring.

He emerged into camp and saw a herd of monsters preparing to attack while the campers drew their swords and weapons – prepared to go into battle. Shaking his head at the scared looks on the younger camper's faces he let loose a whistle that was sure to grab everyone's attention.

"This is what you call an army?" he scoffed before he raised his sword and charged.

He slashed through the first hellhound and watched in triumph as it dissolved into a pile of ash. He turned and jabbed his sword into the ribcage of a Drachne that let loose a screech as it, too, dissolved into nothing.

Other campers soon joined him in fighting but they were nowhere as good as him. He watched as Nico shadow travelled to a clan of hellhounds but just ended up getting swatted away into the nearest tree. Thalia shot arrow after arrow into the monsters that were lurking in the shadows, preparing to attack any demigod that looked vulnerable. The Stolls ganged up on a Drachne and just managed to slay it before it killed them.

Percy shook his head. He forgot how pathetic some of these campers were, especially the Aphrodite clan who were hiding behind the other cabins – not even participating. He rolled his eyes again as he somersaulted over some campers and stuck his sword in the chest of a rather vicious monster he didn't recognise.

His team, team thirteen, were working together as one, fighting monsters back to back like a real team. Percy chose not to help. He knew their fighting techniques well enough to know they could handle this situation, after all he did train them.

Percy felt at peace, as weird as that sounds, Percy only felt content in the middle of a battle when he was weaving his way through packs of monsters and turning them into piles of ash. He felt a presence behind him and turned just as a sphinx lunged at him. He blocked the attack with his arm and the sphinx sunk its razor sharp teeth into his arm.

Percy didn't feel a thing. The Sphinx's teeth shattered on impact and she let out a screech of agony before Percy swung his sword and her head severed from her body before disintegrating into dust.

Percy loved having Achilles curse; it made him so much stronger than what he was before. It protected him from numerous attacks and made his power so much purer, he felt practically indestructible.

He felt someone bump into his back and he turned around to see Thalia slump to the ground, a knife sticking out of her shoulder. For a moment he felt white hot anger spread throughout his veins at the fallen camper, anger he couldn't explain.

He furiously grabbed a sharp blade from his pocket and sent it spinning through the air and into the stomach of his target. The Cyclopes' bellowed a roar of pain before it disappeared.

Percy stared down at Thalia and felt concern spike in his heart. He shouldn't feel this way after what they did to him, they don't deserve his concern. He forced his emotions back by remembering all the awful things they did to him for months and the way they made him feel like crap.

Percy grabbed the first camper he could find – which just happened to be Will, a child of Apollo – and pointed at Thalia, who was curled into a ball, blood running free from her wound.

And before Will could respond – but Percy didn't the miss the fear that flitted across his face – he strode away, swinging his sword more determinedly.

For the next few minutes he slashed, jabbed and dodged the attacks and not once did the monsters get the upper hand. He saw out the corner of his eye, fallen campers getting carried away and the roar of the monsters that got sent back to Tartarus.

He heard an oddly familiar scream somewhere off to his right. His head told him to ignore it; it was nothing important to him where as his heart skipped a beat and told him to help. Percy shook his head to clear it, for a whole year he had gone without emotions, without feelings and now they came crashing down on him – mushing up his brain.

Percy saw a head of blonde hair getting pushed into the air while the figure struggled and kicked to get free. Something tugged on his heart strings and before he knew what was happening he was rushing forward, fury in his eye.

Percy ducked under the flailing figures legs and judo kicked the giant, making him stumble. He recognised the giant as Geryones – a winged giant who was like Medusa's grandkid or something, and in the myths Hercules had slain him. Only now he was back from Tartarus and had obviously joined Gaia's army.

As the giant stumbled he spared a quick glance at Annabeth, no the stuck up princess, he corrected himself. she looked dazed and tired and had blood spilling down her forehead.

The giant emanated a roar and that was what focused Percy. He turned back and charged at the giant and stuck the sword in its stomach. Percy knew it would take a lot more to kill a giant so he feigned to the right and the giant fell for it, leaning over to the right. Percy veered left and used the giants' bent leg to jump onto its shoulder.

The giant stood up straight, arms flailing trying catch the figure that was on its back. Percy held on, avoiding the wings that erupted from the giants back and with all his strength he cut through the thick flesh of the giants' neck.

The hard muscle under Percys' feet vanished – turned into a pile of ash – and he felt himself falling ten feet to the ground. He landed expertly just as the last of the monster army was killed, leaving half-blood hill in silence.

As if on auto pilot Percy walked forward and helped Annabeth to her feet, clinging to her to stop her from falling. She looked up, her grey eyes stormy and tearful.

"Percy?" she asked hopefully and Percy remembered he wasn't this person anymore. He let go of her hands abruptly and stepped back, shrinking his sword back into pen form. He shouldn't care whether the spawn of Athena lived or died but he couldn't deny that when he saw her – getting attacked none the less – he felt worried.

He saw hurt flash across his face but he didn't have time to analyse it. He swiftly turned around and barged through the groups of campers, making his way to the beach.

Annabeth felt dizzy. The giant lifted her up in the air by the neck and black spots danced in her vision. She thought _this is it; this is how I'm going to die_. She pictured Percys' face on last time, the Percy she knew that was kind, caring and funny, the guy she fell in love with.

Then out of nowhere she felt herself falling through the air and she landed with a thump on the hard ground. She saw a figure standing on front of her but she couldn't open her eyes properly to see. She just gingerly placed her hand on her head and felt the warm, sticky substance coat her fingers. At least she was alive.

A bellow of rage brought her back to her senses. She opened her eyes and squinted through the haze, she saw the giant being killed and watched as Percy fell to the ground.

Hope pounded through her veins, did Percy actually save her? Could it be that he has finally seen sense and gone back to being old Percy? He strode forwards and pulled her gently to her feet, his warm hands comforting her.

"Percy?" she asked, hope pouring onto her voice. She saw his green eyes, they were swirling with emotions but there was one emotion she could detect. It was worry. Percy was worried for her.

After she said his name though her hopes evaporated when he let go of her hands, his eyes turning cold and distant yet again. Her heart ached as she watched him disappear through the crowd, taking long strides as if he couldn't wait to get away from her.

She just stood there stunned. She was hurt by his actions, but for a split second she saw the old Percy in there somewhere and that meant that he could be saved.

Thalia came and stood beside her, holding a cloth to her shoulder and looking a bit pale.

"Thalia, you okay?" she asked worriedly. Thalia was like a sister to her, she couldn't lose her like she had lost Percy.

Thalia smiled a small smile and nodded her head In Percy's direction.

"Thanks to Percy" she said and Annabeth smiled. The old Percy was definitely slipping through thr cracks; it was only a matter of time before she got him back.

"He saved you?" Annabeth asked and almost cried with joy when Thalia nodded.

"He saved you too" she responded, placing her hand on Annabeths' shoulder.

"Yeah… then he ran, turned all uncaring" she responded, hanging her head in defeat. But to her surprise Thalia was smiling hopefully.

"But it also means we can save him" she said and Annabeth felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. She had already let Percy down once – she wasn't going to do it again.

Battle was kinda hard to write but let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated!

Next chapter – the mysterious figures make an appearance at CHB! DUN DUN DUN!


	6. super duper important,will effect story!

Hey y'all,

Wow, you probably all hate me now, don't you? Haha! Well… to be honest, lately I lacked inspiration for this story but now my head is brimming with ideas so… if you would like me to continue working on this story please vote on my poll. If people are still interested in it then the next chapter will be up within a week or two (it's just I've got prelims this week, so, yeah)! Thanks for taking the time to read this and please vote on my poll – greatly appreciated.

Thanks to all my loyal, lovely readers – it means a lot.

Peace out,

Charisma26 xx


End file.
